percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 7
Chapter 7: Black and White The black unicorn began to surge with electricity while the white one began to incase itself in flames. I pulled out my hammer while Erika started growing out vines that formed into whips. It was at that moment that I noticed Kat didn’t have a weapon of any kind. I had never even seen her in combat practice before. “Kat, go find someplace to hide,” I called to her, but she just stood there with her eyes closed and a calm expression on her face. I didn’t have time to worry as a giant ball of fire came in my direction. I wasn’t sure if it would work, but I aimed for the spot right in the middle of the fireball. As I made contact, I was pushed back at least ten feet as my feet skidded across the ground, but the fireball dispersed, but I bolt of lightning was headed at me. I thought I was doomed until the lightning started to change course. I looked over and Erika had driven one of her vines into the ground, using it like a lightning rod. “Good idea!” I called to her before taking a quick look to see Kat still in the same spot, but now a tiny cloud has hovering above her head. “It won’t help you, I’ll give you three a real shocking surprise,” said the black unicorn as he raced toward me, most likely knowing that a long range attack wouldn’t work as long as Erika’s lightning rod was still standing. At the same time, the white one was running toward Erika. I was worried because fire had a strong advantage over plants, but I couldn’t cover her as I had my own problems. I small bolt came at me and I hit it away with my hammer, but I could feel the joint travel through me and my arm became slightly numb. I was fast to switch hands, but I wasn’t sure how to defend myself against this enemy. Just before the electric black unicorn ran me over, a rock came flying out of nowhere and knocked it away. Another rock went flying and prevented the white unicorn from attacking Erika head on, most likely destroying her weapon. “This is becoming interesting,” said the white unicorn as he looked past me and Erika and straight at Kat. I also looked behind me and say a monster that I had never seen before. It looked like a cyclops, but it had 4 arms and a clear eye. As it stood there, I saw that it had some kind of smoke trial coming out of his back and it was connected to the cloud above Kat’s head. “What is that?!” I said, maybe a bit more surprised than the enemy. “Some kind of monster?” “Not a monster,” she replied. “Just a simple daydream.” With that, the physical dream began picking up rocks and changing them into weapons; a sword, an ax, and the other two hands holding big rocks ready to toss. She must have been controlling that thing with her dreams, an interesting power that I never knew existed. I took that moment to stand in-between the white unicorn and Erika, knowing that I could at least hold my own against it. Erika on the other hand, called forth several more vines from the ground, kind of reminding me of an octopus or something. Meanwhile, Kat’s dream began to charge forward swinging wildly at the two unicorns, making them run around trying not to get hit. “That’s cheating,” called the black unicorn, running around frantically trying not to get hit. “Pay attaention,” said the white one, but it was too late as Erika managed to snag one of the black unicorn’s legs and three more vines tied him to the ground. Meanwhile, I had managed to get behind the white one and hit it in the leg, making it slide to the ground as Kat’s dream monster made an X shape with the sword and ax, effectively pinning the unicorn to the ground. As the other two hands were about to smash the downed unicorns to dust I called out, “Stop!” The monster stopped and Erika’s seemed to stop tightening around the black one, but still preventing him from moving as sparks of electricity flowed harmlessly into the ground. “Why did you stop her attack demigod?” asked the white unicorn with a more than serious tone. “The fight is over,” I said. “Will you please hand us the chain link?” “That link is simply for show, but do not fear as you have shown you are indeed worthy enough to claim it, don’t you agreed?” it said, motioning to the black unicorn still trying to electrocute its way out of the vines, but letting out a sigh before stopping. “Fine, I accept them.” It replied. With that, the unicorns began to glow and turned into pure black and white beams of light. The light flew into the air and started to twist around each other into the shape of a large horn. It then began to morph again, but this time into the shape of a link and it hovered into the air before slowly falling into my hands. “One down, four more to go; I just hope the other tests are easier.” I said as I help the link in my hand. Erika retracted her vines and Kat’s monster simple went poof ''in a cloud of dust as if it really were just made of a dream cloud . Author's Note: I got the idea from the legendaries in Pokemon Black and White Chapter 8: No Rest for the Weary [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111